Can't Get You Out Of My Life, Entire Part 1
by Hyperactiveboi
Summary: A patient comes to Seattle Grace warning a Meredith Grey, A medical Mystery befalls Shepherd and Burke, and Izzie is in for the worst night of her Life.


Meredith walked through Seattle Grace as she was paged on an incoming case. She went to a room and saw Dr. Bailey standing over the bed of a woman with blonde hair. She was very bruised and kept looking around frightened.

"Meredith Stevens, 42. She's suffering from hallucinations. Meredith this is one of our interns. She's going to be helping you from now on, if you need anything ask her ok." Said Dr. Bailey.

"no it's not ok. She's here but she's not here, she's everywhere, and she's nowhere. She is coming for a girl, she is coming for Meredith. Meredith needs to run away, Meredith needs to hide."

Yelled Meredith as she was straining in her bed, Grey noticed that she was strapped down.

"Who, who is coming for you?" asked Bailey.

Meredith shook her head.

"No, not me. Another Meredith, a Meredith grey.

Outside the room Meredith and Bailey were talking.

"What's wrong with her." Meredith asked.

"We won't know that until we can run some tests but I understand that that was disturbing for you so go, shepherd needs some help on his surgery, send O' Malley down.

Meredith nodded and left. Bailey looked through the glass on the door at her patient; she was still struggling to be free. Suddenly she stopped moving completely and just tilted her head to the side. Bailey rushed in and checked her neck. No pulse. She called in the code.

"You have any surgeries today yang?" asked Alex as he was in the locker room.

"Please, it's my day today, I am getting into a surgery." Yang replied.

" What is it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna tell you."

Meredith entered the locker room.

"George, bailey wants you, it looks like she has a psych patient but we still don't know what's wrong with her, she freaked the hell out of me."

"What's the patients name?" asked Izzie.

"Meredith Stevens."

Izzie looked shocked at the name.

The chief was examining the board as Dr. Shepherd came around the corner.

"Good morning chief" said Derek.

"Shepherd, you have a surgery in less than an hour, correct?" asked the chief.

"That's right; I just need to find my intern."

"right, a woman came in earlier, I need your help with her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been talking about weird phone calls, threats of murder, threats of assault."

"Hallucinations?"

"We thought so, until she mentioned that the threats were directed to Meredith Grey."

"Meredith? Where is she?"

"Bailey has her on a case."

"are the police on the way? Does she know who sent the threats."

"they are, and she knows, but mainly because she's the one who's sending them."

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer Casey."

"I got to find Meredith, where is bailey?"

"Second floor."

Dr. Bailey walked out of the room along with the code team. They had just revived Meredith. She saw Izzie coming towards her.

"Izzie, I thought I told Grey to send O' Malley."

"You did he's coming but I heard your patient was Meredith Stevens."

"You know her?"

Izzie walked towards the door and looked inside. She closed her eyes which were tearing and looked at Dr. Bailey.

"It's my mom."

"Callie!" called George. He ran down the hallway to her.

"Hey, there's something I have to tell you."

"I have to hurry, Bailey needs me, what's the page for."

"There's someone I would like you to meet, but I have to warn you do not mention…"

"CALLIE!" a man yelled from across the hall, he came up and hugged Callie while she was laughing.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelled George and he pulled them apart, he looked angrily at the guy.

"Who the hell is this?" George asked Callie.

Callie looked surprised, "George, meet my father."

George gave a scared look slowly to Mr. Torres.

"HI I'm sorry, I'm George O' Malley."

"So, I take it you're the boy who's with my little girl."

"Um well yeah but not only." George started.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" interrupted Mr. Torres.

"Uh questions well actually I need," Callie shook her head viciously behind her father, "Uh sure."

"how would you describe yourself George?"

"Uh well I'm a pretty god guy, my father just…" George started.

"Not very humble of you." Mr. Torres quickly said.

"I'm sorry." George said.

"Humble, an adjective, mean not full of yourself, you're a doctor aren't you smart, I expect you to know that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Bit of a pushover aren't you how do you expect to support my daughter like that?"

"Um I don't really,"

"So what are you're intentions with my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, intentions?"

"Yes you know intentions, do you plan to marry her ever, have kids, intention!"

"Well didn't she…"

"We'll be right back dad." Callie said and she pulled George around the corner.

"He doesn't know we're married."

"Well…no."

"Callie!"

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how he'd react."

"Well great now you know, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, or he could grow out of it over time."

"Well I don't have time to give right now, I have to go see Bailey, she's already going to be on my back about being late."

George heads down the hallway and Callie goes back with her dad.

Addison was walking away from the nurses counter when Mark came up to her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on, you can't say you don't have feelings for me anymore, what about last night."

"Last night was a mistake."

"Didn't seem like one. Come on what was last night to you."

"I was dehydrated, you were a sip, trust me I want my glass of water now, you can leave."

"Just wait eventually you'll be back in my hands."

"With your luggage."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why, why aren't you leaving." Addison stopped now and faced him.

"There are still reasons to stay."

"No there are not, you're not getting me, I am lost to you. There is no way you are getting Chief, you don't have a chance."

"Well what makes you think you have a chance?"

"Burke was clear shot but was not chosen, Derek has a chance and I'm only a few months behind him, so I have a chance too. But you, you don't even have a real contract here."

"The chief made a verbal one with me."

"Well I have a written one; actions speak louder than words Mark. Just go, I have to work on my patient."

Christina and Alex come around the corner.

"Hey you," mark points to Karev, " I've got a case if you want on."

Alex looked at him, "Actually I'm on Dr. Montgomery's service right now."

"It's ok you can go if you want." Addison said.

"No it's alright." Alex said.

Mark looked at both of them, "Fine, maybe not next time."

Mark walked away.

"You really didn't have to do that, but come on in."

She opened the door and there was a girl there.

"Hi, how many doctors do I need?"

"Well actually these are interns they're here to learn, but if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, no it's fine, but should I be worried?"

"Well we have to wait for the test results, but your baby should be fine."

"What happened?" ask Yang.

"Maria here was attacked by someone and fell down the stairs. Her neighbor called the ambulance and she seems to be fine and her baby seems to be to but we still want to check."

"Do you know who attacked you?" asked Alex.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was a girl, when I was pushed I reached behind me and pulled something out of a purse."

"Did you give what you pulled out to the paramedics; the police could use it as evidence." Yang said.

"No, I still have it right here." She pulled out a note.

"Ok Yang take this down to the nurses and tell them to call the police, give them that."

She passed the paper to Yang and yang looked at it.

"Dr. Montgomery…" Yang said.

"Yes?"

"Look." Yang gave her the note.

"It's a list of five names that are scratched out." Addison said.

"Yeah, apparently I'm the fourth." Said the girl on the bed

"Look at the fifth name." Yang said.

"Meredith Grey."

"Dr. Bailey, the police are here they need to talk to Meredith Stevens and Jennifer Casey." Said shepherd.

"Ok I'll tell her they're here." Bailey said.

Olivia came running down the hall.

"Dr. Shepherd Burke is calling you, he says he needs your help with something, he's in room 613."

"Ok I'll be right there."

Goes to room 613 Burke is waiting outside.

"Burke you needed to see me?"

"I need you to gather all the Attendings and the Chief; we have an emergency surgery that I need all the help I can get on."

Christina and Alex come around the corner.

"Hey I think Meredith is in trouble." Christina said

"Yeah I've been looking for her, but what's wrong who's the patient?"

"You have a good case Burke?" Yang asked.

He looked at her.

"I don't think any of you should see what's behind this door. I've never seen anything like this." Burke said.

They all came closer and Burke opened the door. A kid was sitting on the bed and the curtain was covering the bed up. He was around five or six. He seemed to be talking to his mom behind him.

"Mommy Billy is hitting me again." He said.

Another kid's voice came.

"Yeah, but Jason is hitting me."

Then another's

"Well Danny always starts it."

Alex looked at Burke.

"I don't get it what's wrong with them?" Alex asked.

Burke went to the curtain and pulled it back.

Christina and Alex gasped as they saw that all three of the kids who they had heard were attached by their backs.

"Oh my God, they were three attached, not two, three!" Christina said.

"attached by their backs, how are they still alive?" asked Alex.

Burke and Shepherd came out.

"So what's going to happen?" Yang asked.

"We are going to have to do surgery, it will be long and hard, and I don't want any interns in there." Burke said.

"But Burke." Yang started,

"No," said Shepherd, "No intern is in on this surgery."

"Now Karev, I need you to go find Sloan and Christina, you find Addison tell them what we have and that we are going to do surgery as soon as we know more."

Alex and Yang nodded and left.

"Mom, what happened, why are you here?" Izzie asked.

"I'm sorry, am I being a bother to you again?" she answered.

"Mom, you need to tell me what happened."

"What do you mean what happened, I was attacked by someone, I blacked out, the last thing I remember is the person saying that she will find Meredith Grey."

"Meredith?"

"yes, you told me about her that one time you called me. She's your roommate isn't she?"

"Yeah she is."

"Well then I would go warn her, you should keep her safe."

"Didn't you already tell her, she was the first intern that came with Bailey."

"So that was her. I saw the way she flinched when I said Meredith Grey."

"Mom I'm sorry I haven't really stayed in touch, it's just…"

"No you're not. You're not sorry at all, hell I hear things, heard you got yourself a fiancée. A rich on at that. And you didn't even bother to tell me. So where is this young man I would like to meet him."

"Mom..." Izzie started tearing.

" What, didn't think I'd figure it out, were you ever planning on telling me, were you planning on helping me out, you know how broke I am. And you, you just sit here with money from your man living the high life with no problems at all while I sit in what's close to poverty…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DID THAT YOURSELF! You wasted all that money, you spent every dime that came our way, I had money saved for school and you spent that too. And now you're ragging on me, well let me tell you something about my perfect life mom, I got 8.7 million dollars because the man I loved more than I loved the world died, he died, and I wasn't here for him. He died alone, and it hurts when I think about the fact that I could have been with him, so before you start thinking that my life is so freakin perfect, you should get to know me more!"

Izzie stormed out of the door leaving her mother staring blankly at her bed sheets, then the police came in.

"Callie, I'm sorry there is so much going on I really don't have time to talk to your dad, who doesn't know that we're married."

"But I want him to get to know you,"

"Well can he come by to the house some other time?" 

"But he's here now."

"Yeah but…"

Christina came through the doors.

"George come here."

George walked over, Callie gave him an angry look and went back to her father."

"She's been out here all day, does she not work George?" Christina asked.

"Her father's here and he doesn't know we're married and I don't think that that's right so…"

"Ok, well that's nice George but I have to tell you something. Shepherd and Burke have a case of conjoined triplets, I have never seen that before."

"And they're separating them, who's scrubbing in?"

"They're not allowing any interns, this is such bull."

"How old are they, 2 months?"

" 6 years old."

"They've survived that long?"

"They don't know why but they know that they have to separate them as soon as possible, I've already told Addison and Alex told McSteamy, they seem to be the main ones in on the surgery."

Meredith came through the door.

"Hey has anyone seen Izzie? She stormed out on her mother yelling and no one's seen her since."

"No, Shepherd has a case of conjoined triplets."

"Three babies stuck together, oh my god." Meredith said.

"No," said George, "Three six year olds."

"Oh my God, how did they survive attached?"

"No idea, but don't get any ideas since Shepherd and Burke said that no intern is going to be allowed in on the surgery. Only Attedings and Residents."

"Damn, I would kill to be in on that, well I seriously got to find Izzie,"

"Oh Mer actually I would lie low for a while with the police, someone is looking to hurt you I think, we got this girl in who was attacked and she had a note from the attacker, five names, four crossed out, the fifth name was yours. The fourth was the girl who was attacked." Christina said.

"Izzie's mom said someone was looking for me."

"Izzie's mom is here?" Christina asked.

"Yeah I just said that."

"Oh sorry I wasn't listening." Said Yang.

Bailey came rushing through the door,

"You all come with me, a girl on the third floor named Jennifer Casey was charged with assault of four women, tow of which are in this hospital, Izzie's mom being one of them, Grey she was coming for you. She just assaulted a police officer and shot three of them. She's loose in the hospital with a gun they're searching for her but we believe she's searching for you Grey you have to go with the police."

Everyone followed Bailey.

Izzie sat outside on the benches crying as the rain soaked her scrubs, a woman came by her.

"Hey are you all right?" the girl asked

"I'm fine." Izzie said.

"What's wrong?"

"I said I was fine."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help."

"That's all I was trying to do, I'm always just trying to help, but It never seems to work."

"So what happened?"

"My mother, I mean what is it with mothers being disappointed with their daughters? I did the best I could."

"Yeah mother's can be like that."

"I mean, it doesn't even matter if it's Ellis Grey, or anybody else but they are never satisfied."

"You know Ellis Grey?" her voice changed to being very surprised.

"Of course I know Ellis Grey, I mean she's not my…"

The woman took out a gun and pointed it straight at Izzie, Izzie got up and tried to run while screaming but the girl shot the ground.

"Don't move any farther, stand up!"

Izzie Did So.

"I knew I'd find you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh you're mother knows me very well Meredith."

"Meredith, I'm not Meredith."

"Shut up, it's too late, you know you're mother was the reason that I lost my son, she told me he would make it through the surgery but he didn't, she killed him."

"Look I'm sorry about anything that's happened but."

"Shut Up!!!" She yelled

Izzie was crying even harder now.

"She came to me and in a very cold disheartening voice told me that my son had died, just like that, she told me that my purpose of being alive was now dead. Do you know how that feels, well now I am going to find her and be able to tell her the exact same thing, right before I shoot her too."

"You don't understand My name is Iz…"

"Please, I never figured you for a wimp, you're nothing like you're mother, I can't wait to see her face when I tell her that you're dead. And then to tell her it was her fault too. Goodbye Meredith Grey."

"She held up the Gun to Izzie's head.

George Came running through the door having just seen this.

"IZZIE!!!!!" he screamed.

The sound of a shot then echoed across the Hospital.

End Of Part 1


End file.
